This invention relates to organic thin film transistors having improved performance. More particularly, the invention relates to organic thin film transistors having a substituted acene semiconductor and a self-assembled monolayer between the semiconductor and gate dielectric.
Organic semiconductors are of great interest for a variety of applications such as low-cost electronics. Organics can be synthesized to incorporate the necessary electronic properties for a wide variety of devices, and also can be constructed to allow low-cost, roll processing that is not currently possible for crystalline silicon microelectronics.
One area of concern in organic electronic devices is the quality of the interface formed between the organic semiconductor and another device layer. Previous efforts to control the semiconductor/dielectric interface have included the use of hexamethyldisilazane (HMDS) and silane coupling agents on silicon oxide surfaces. Complex deposition processes involving long times in a vacuum have been used to coat octadecyltrichlorosilane (OTS) onto thermally-grown silicon dioxide gate dielectric materials to affect transistor performance. The materials useful in this process have several disadvantages, including sensitivity to water in the atmosphere and on the surface of a dielectric layer, instability due to crosslinking within the material in competition with the bonding reaction to the dielectric layer, and difficulties in achieving reproducible film properties. EP 1041652 A2 describes the use of several surface treatments to enhance the crystalline domain size of solution cast oligothiophenes on SiOx for thin film transistors (TFTs), although measured mobility values were generally lower than the untreated controls.
Briefly, the present invention provides an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) comprising a self-assembled monolayer interposed between a gate dielectric and an organic semiconductor layer, the monolayer being a product of a reaction between the gate dielectric and a precursor to the self-assembled monolayer, the precursor comprising a composition having the formula:
Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zn,
wherein X is H or CH3;
Y is a linear or branched C5-C50 aliphatic or cyclic aliphatic connecting group, or a linear or branched C8-C50 group comprising an aromatic group and a C3-C44 aliphatic or cyclic aliphatic connecting group;
Z is selected from xe2x80x94PO3H2, xe2x80x94OPO3H2, benzotriazolyl (xe2x80x94C6H4N3), benzotriazolylcarbonyloxy (xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)C6H4N3), benzotriazolyloxy (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C6H4N3), benzotriazolylamino (xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C6H4N3), xe2x80x94CONHOH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94COSH, xe2x80x94COSeH, xe2x80x94C5H4N, xe2x80x94SeH, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NC, xe2x80x94SiCl(CH3)2, xe2x80x94SiCl2CH3, amino, and phosphinyl; and n is 1, 2, or 3 provided that n=1 when Z is xe2x80x94SiCl(CH3)2 or xe2x80x94SiCl2CH3; and wherein the organic semiconductor layer comprises a material selected from an acene, substituted with at least one electron-donating group, halogen atom, or a combination thereof, or a benzo-annellated acene or polybenzo-annellated acene, which optionally is substituted with at least one electron-donating group, halogen atom, or a combination thereof.
The present invention also provides an organic thin film transistor comprising a self-assembled monolayer interposed between a gate dielectric and an organic semiconductor layer, the monolayer being a product of a reaction between the gate dielectric and a precursor to the self-assembled monolayer, the precursor comprising a composition having the formula:
Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zn,
wherein X is H or CH3;
Y is a linear or branched C5-C50 aliphatic or cyclic aliphatic connecting group, or a linear or branched C8-C50 group comprising an aromatic group and a C3-C44 aliphatic or cyclic aliphatic connecting group;
Z is selected from xe2x80x94PO3H2, xe2x80x94OPO3H2, benzotriazolyl (xe2x80x94C6H4N3), benzotriazolylcarbonyloxy (xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)C6H4N3), benzotriazolyloxy (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C6H4N3), benzotriazolylamino (xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C6H4N3), xe2x80x94CONHOH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94COSH, xe2x80x94COSeH, xe2x80x94C5H4N, xe2x80x94SeH, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NC, xe2x80x94SiCl(CH3)2, xe2x80x94SiCl2CH3, amino, and phosphinyl;
and n is 1, 2, or 3 provided that n=1 when Z is xe2x80x94SiCl(CH3)2 or xe2x80x94SiCl2CH3; and wherein the organic semiconductor layer comprises a semiconductor of the formula: 
wherein each R group is independently selected from electron-donating groups, halogen atoms, hydrogen atoms, and combinations thereof, provided that not all R groups are hydrogen; m is 1, 2, 3, or 4; each R9 and R10 is independently H or any R group; and any combination of two adjacent R groups may together form a five or six carbon cyclic aliphatic or aromatic group; provided that neither R2 with R3 nor R6 with R7 form part of a six-member aromatic ring; and provided that when m is 1 neither R9 nor R10 form part of a six-member aromatic ring.
As used herein, xe2x80x9celectron-donating groupxe2x80x9d means C1-C24 alkyl, alkoxy, thioalkoxy, or combinations thereof, which may be substituted or unsubstituted and xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d means, for a chemical species, substituted by a group that does not interfere with the desired product or process, e.g., substituents can be alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, phenyl, halo (F, Cl, Br, I), etc.
Various thin film transistor construction options are possible. For example, the source and drain electrodes may be adjacent to the gate dielectric with the organic semiconductor layer over the source and drain electrodes, or the organic semiconductor layer may be interposed between the source and drain electrodes and the gate dielectric.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of making a thin film transistor comprising the steps of providing a substrate, providing a gate electrode material on the substrate, providing a gate dielectric on the gate electrode material, providing a self-assembled monolayer (SAM) adjacent to the gate dielectric, the monolayer being a product of a reaction between the gate dielectric and a precursor to the self-assembled monolayer, applying an organic semiconductor layer on the monolayer, and providing a source electrode and a drain electrode contiguous to the organic semiconductor layer. The precursor is as described above with the organic thin film transistor article. The organic semiconductor layer also is as described above with the organic thin film transistor article. An integrated circuit comprising organic thin film transistor articles is also provided.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide organic thin film transistors with one or more improvements over known devices that lack the features of the present invention. With the invention, improvements in properties such as threshold voltage, subthreshold slope, on/off ratio, and charge-carrier mobility can be achieved. The improvements in device performance provided by the present invention enable the production of more complicated circuits having faster switching speeds and simpler processing conditions. This invention also enables the production of larger circuit elements having comparable performance to devices with very small features. Devices with larger feature sizes can be less expensive as they do not require expensive precision patterning processes.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the claims. The above summary of principles of the disclosure is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present disclosure. The following detailed description more particularly exemplifies certain preferred embodiments utilizing the principles disclosed herein.
Generally, a thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a gate dielectric on the gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode adjacent to the gate dielectric, and a semiconductor layer adjacent to the gate dielectric and adjacent to the source and drain electrodes. More specifically, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) has an organic semiconductor layer. Such OTFTs are known in the art as shown, for example, in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/947,845, Attorney Docket No. 56999US002, filed on Sep. 6, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,359, which is herein incorporated by reference.
The organic thin film transistor of the present invention further includes a self-assembled monolayer (SAM) interposed between the gate dielectric and the organic semiconductor layer, and wherein the organic semiconductor comprises a substituted acene.
Substrate
A substrate can be used to support the OTFT, e.g., during manufacturing, testing, storage, use, or any combination thereof. The gate electrode and/or gate dielectric may provide sufficient support for the intended use of the resultant OTFT such that another substrate is not required. For example, doped silicon can function as the gate electrode and support the OTFT. In another example, one substrate may be selected for testing or screening various embodiments while another substrate is selected for commercial embodiments. In another embodiment, a support may be detachably adhered or mechanically affixed to a substrate, such as when the support is desired for a temporary purpose. For example, a flexible polymeric substrate may be adhered to a rigid glass support, which support could be removed. In some embodiments, the substrate does not provide any necessary electrical function for the OTFT. This type of substrate is termed a xe2x80x9cnon-participating substratexe2x80x9d in this document.
Useful substrate materials can include organic and/or inorganic materials. For example, the substrate may comprise inorganic glasses, ceramic foils, polymeric materials, filled polymeric materials, coated metallic foils, acrylics, epoxies, polyamides, polycarbonates, polyimides, polyketones, poly(oxy-1,4-phenyleneoxy-1,4-phenylenecarbonyl-1,4-phenylene)(sometimes referred to as poly(ether ether ketone) or PEEK), polynorbornenes, polyphenyleneoxides, poly(ethylene naphthalenedicarboxylate) (PEN), poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET), poly(phenylene sulfide) (PPS), and fiber-reinforced plastics (FRP), and combinations thereof.
A flexible substrate is used in some embodiments of the present invention. This allows for roll processing, which may be continuous, providing economy of scale and economy of manufacturing over flat and/or rigid substrates. The flexible substrate chosen preferably is capable of wrapping around the circumference of a cylinder of less than about 50 cm diameter without distorting or breaking. The substrate chosen more preferably is capable of wrapping around the circumference of a cylinder of less than about 25 cm diameter without distorting or breaking the substrate. In some embodiments, the substrate chosen most preferably is capable of wrapping around the circumference of a cylinder of less than about 10 cm diameter, or even about 5 cm diameter, without distorting or breaking the substrate. The force used to wrap the flexible substrate of the invention around a particular cylinder typically is low, such as by unassisted hand, i.e., without the aid of levers, machines, hydraulics, and the like. The flexible substrate may be rolled upon itself.
Gate Electrode
The gate electrode can be any useful conductive material. For example, the gate electrode may comprise doped silicon, or a metal, such as aluminum, chromium, copper, gold, silver, nickel, palladium, platinum, tantalum, and titanium. Conductive polymers also can be used, for example polyaniline, poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene)/poly(styrene sulfonate) (PEDOT:PSS). In addition, alloys, combinations, and multilayers of these materials may be useful.
In some embodiments of the invention, the same material can provide the gate electrode function and also provide the support function of the substrate. For example, doped silicon can function as the gate electrode and support the OTFT.
Gate Dielectric
The gate dielectric is provided on the gate electrode, for example, through a deposition process. This gate dielectric electrically insulates the gate electrode under the operating conditions of the OTFT device from the balance of the device. Thus, the gate dielectric comprises an electrically insulating material. The gate dielectric should have a dielectric constant above about 2, more preferably above about 5. The dielectric constant of the gate dielectric also can be very high, for example, 80 to 100 or even higher. Useful materials for the gate dielectric may comprise, for example, an organic or inorganic electrically insulating material, or combinations thereof.
The gate dielectric may comprise a polymeric material, such as polyvinylidenefluoride (PVDF), cyanocelluloses, polyimides, epoxies, etc. In some embodiments, an inorganic capping layer comprises the outer layer of an otherwise polymeric gate dielectric.
Some specific examples of inorganic materials useful for the gate dielectric include strontiates, tantalates, titanates, zirconates, aluminum oxides, silicon oxides, tantalum oxides, titanium oxides, silicon nitrides, barium titanate, barium strontium titanate, barium zirconate titanate, zinc selenide, and zinc sulfide. In addition, alloys, combinations, and multilayers of these can be used for the gate dielectric. Of these materials, aluminum oxides, silicon oxides, silicon nitrides, and zinc selenide are preferred.
The gate dielectric can be deposited in the OTFT as a separate layer, or formed on the gate such as by oxidizing, including anodizing, the gate material to form the gate dielectric.
Source and Drain Electrodes
The source electrode and drain electrode are separated from the gate electrode by the gate dielectric, while the organic semiconductor layer can be over or under the source electrode and drain electrode. The source and drain electrodes can be any useful conductive material. Useful materials include those described above for the gate electrode as well as barium and calcium.
The thin film electrodes (e.g., gate electrode, source electrode, and drain electrode) can be provided by any useful means such as physical vapor deposition (e.g., thermal evaporation, sputtering) or ink jet printing. The patterning of these electrodes can be accomplished by known methods such as shadow masking, additive photolithography, subtractive photolithography, printing, microcontact printing, and pattern coating.
Organic Semiconductors
In an embodiment of the present invention, the organic semiconductor layer comprises a material selected from an acene, substituted with at least one electron-donating group, halogen atom, or a combination thereof, or a benzo-annellated acene or polybenzo-annellated acene, which optionally is substituted with at least one electron-donating group, halogen atom, or a combination thereof. The electron-donating group is selected from an alkyl, alkoxy, or thioalkoxy group having from 1 to 24 carbon atoms.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the organic semiconductor layer comprises a semiconductor of the formula: 
wherein each R group is independently selected from electron-donating groups, halogen atoms, hydrogen atoms, and combinations thereof, provided that not all R groups are hydrogen; m is 1, 2, 3, or 4; each R9 and R10 is independently H or any R group; and any combination of two adjacent R groups may together form a five or six carbon cyclic aliphatic or aromatic group; provided that neither R2 with R3 nor R6 with R7 form part of a six-member aromatic ring; and provided that when m is 1 neither R9 nor R10 form part of a six-member aromatic ring.
Alkyl- or polyalkyl-substituted acenes are preferred classes of organic semiconductor materials that are useful in this invention. As used herein, xe2x80x9cpolyalkylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cpolyalkoxyxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cpolybenzoxe2x80x9d mean more than one alkyl, alkoxy, or benzo group.
Non-limiting examples of benzo-annellated and polybenzo-annellated acenes include 1,2-benzanthracene (benz[a]anthracene or tetraphene), 1,2:3,4-dibenzanthracene (dibenz[a,c]anthracene), 1,2:5,6-dibenzanthracene (dibenz[a,h]anthracene), 1,2:7,8-dibenzanthracene (dibenz[a,j]anthracene), 1,2:3,4:5,6-tribenzanthracene (tribenz[a,c,h]anthracene), 1,2:3,4:5,6:7,8-tetrabenzanthracene (tetrabenz[a,c,h,j]anthracene, 1,2-benzotetracene (benzo[a]naphthacene), 1,2:3,4-dibenzotetracene (dibenzo[a,c]naphthacene), 1,2:7,8-dibenzotetracene (dibenzo[a,j]naphthacene), 1,2:9,10-dibenzotetracene (dibenzo[a,l]naphthacene), 1,2:3,4:7,8-tribenzotetracene (tribenzo[a,c,j]naphthacene), 1,2:3,4:7,8:9,10-tetrabenzotetracene (tetrabenzo[a,c,j,l]naphthacene), 1,2-benzopentacene (benzo[a]pentacene), 1,2:3,4-dibenzopentacene (dibenzo[a,c]pentacene), 1,2:8,9-dibenzopentacene (dibenzo [a,l]pentacene), 1,2:10,11-dibenzopentacene (dibenzo[a,n]pentacene), 1,2:3,4:8,9:10,11-tetrabenzopentacene (tetrabenzo[a,c,l,n]pentacene, 1,2-benzohexacene (benzo[a]hexacene), and substituted derivatives thereof. Further examples include benzoacenes with the benzo group attached to two rings of the acene, such as dibenzo[de,qr]tetracene (dibenzo[de,qr]naphthacene or naphtho[2,3-e]pyrene), zethrene (dibenzo[de,mn]naphthacene), dibenzo[de,st]pentacene, and dibenzo[de,uv]pentacene. In the preceding list, the common name is given followed by alternative names or Chemical Abstracts Service (CAS) names in parentheses.
Such acenes may be substituted, such as with at least one alkyl group. Preferred but non-limiting examples of alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, 2-methylhexyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-dodecyl, n-octadecyl, and 3,5,5-trimethylhexyl.
Examples of alkyl-substituted acenes useful in the present invention include but are not limited to the following: 1-methylanthracene, 2-methylanthracene, 1,2-dimethylanthracene, 2,3-dimethylanthracene, 2,3,6,7-tetramethylanthracene, 1,2,3,4-tetramethylanthracene, 2-ethylanthracene, 2,6-diethylanthracene, 2-hexylanthracene, 2,6-dihexylanthracene, 1-methyltetracene, 2-methyltetracene, 2,3-dimethyltetracene, 2,8-dimethyltetracene, 2,3,9,10-tetramethylpentacene, 2-ethyltetracene, 2,8-diethylpentacene, 2,9-diethylpentacene, 2-hexyltetracene, 2-nonyltetracene, 1-methylpentacene, 2-methylpentacene, 2,3-dialkylpentacenes, 2,9-dialkylpentacenes, and 2,10-dialkylpentacenes (e.g., 2,3-dimethylpentacene, 2,9-dimethylpentacene, 2,10-dimethylpentacene), 2-ethylpentacene, 2,10-dialkoxypentacenes, 2,3,9,10-tetraalkylpentacenes, 1,4,8,11-tetraalkoxypentacenes, and 1,2,3,4,8,9,10,11-octaalkylpentacene, wherein the alkyl or alkoxy group in each of the formulas above has from 1 to 24 carbons. Preferred dialkyl acenes include 2,6-dialkylanthracene, 2,8-dialkyltetracene, and 2,9-dialkylpentacene.
Alkyl-substituted acenes can be prepared by any known method. For example, various methyl-substituted anthracenes are taught in Table XXIV in E. Clar, Polycyclic Hydrocarbons, Volume 1, Academic Press (London and New York) and Springer-Verlag (Berlin, Gottingen and Heidelberg), 1964, pages 298-299. Other alkylanthracenes can be prepared by similar methods as described in Table XXIV of the same reference, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Substituted tetracenes also can be prepared by any known method, including for example, the following sequence of reactions: 1) the condensation of naphthalene-2,3-dicarboxylic anhydride and benzene derivatives, 2) dehydration to form the corresponding tetracene-5,12-quinone, 3) and reduction of the quinone to give the corresponding tetracene derivative. Such methods are taught, e.g., in Waldmann, H. and Mathiowetz, H., Ber. dtsch. Chem. Ges. 64, 1713 (1931), Weizmann, C., Haskelberg, L. and Berlin, T., J. Chem. Soc. 398 (1939); Waldemann, H. and Plak, G., J. prakt. Chem. (2) 150, 113, 121 (1938), which are herein incorporated by reference. Other examples of synthesis of alkyl homologues of tetracene include: 2-methyltetracene (Coulson, E. A., J. Chem. Soc. 1406 (1934)), 5-methyltetracene (Clar, E. and Wright, J. W., Nature, Lond. 63, 921 (1949)), 2-isopropyltetracene (Cook, J. W., J. Chem. Soc. 1412 (1934)), 1,6-dimethyltetracene (Fieser, L. F. and Hershberg, E. B. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 62, 49 (1940)), 2,8-dimethyltetracene (Fieser, L. F. and Hershberg, E. B. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 62, 49 (1940) and Coulson, E. A., J. Chem. Soc. 1406 (1934)), 2,9-dimethyltetracene (Coulson, E. A., J. Chem. Soc. 1406 (1934)), and 5,12-dimethyltetracene (Wolf, J., J. Chem. Soc. 75, 2673 (1953)), which are herein incorporated by reference.
Substituted pentacene compounds that are useful as organic semiconductors in the present invention include compounds comprising at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of electron-donating substituents (e.g., alkyl, alkoxy, thioalkoxy), halogen substituents, and combinations thereof. Useful substituted pentacenes include but are not limited to 2,9-dialkylpentacenes and 2,10-dialkylpentacenes, 2,10-dialkoxypentacenes, 2,3,9,10-tetraalkylpentacenes, and 1,4,8,11-tetraalkoxypentacenes, wherein each alkyl or alkoxy group in the preceding formulas has from 1 to 24 carbons. Such substituted pentacenes are taught in copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 09/966,954, Attorney Docket No. 57087US002, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/966,961, Attorney Docket No. 57088US002, both filed on Sep. 27, 2001, both now abandoned, which are herein incorporated by reference.
Further details of benzo-annellated and polybenzo-annellated acenes can be found in the art, for example, in NIST Special Publication 922 xe2x80x9cPolycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbon Structure Indexxe2x80x9d, U.S. Govt. Printing Office, by Sander and Wise (1997).
As used herein, the numbering sequence that is used for pentacene is exemplified with the structure shown below. 
The location of a substituent on such a compound is commonly specified by reference to the number of the carbon atom to which the substituent is bonded. There is one hydrogen atom bonded to each numbered carbon atom if no substituent is indicated.
Substituted pentacene semiconductors useful in the present invention can be prepared by a process comprising the steps of (1) combining at least one substituted benzene (more specifically, at least one mono-, di-, tri-, or tetrasubstituted benzene having at least two adjacent ring carbon atoms that are bonded to hydrogen) and pyromellitic dianhydride (or a derivative thereof), in the presence of a Lewis acid (for example, AlCl3), to form substituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acids via a Friedel-Crafts reaction; (2) reducing the substituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acids to give the corresponding substituted bis(benzyl)phthalic acids; (3) cyclizing the substituted bis(benzyl)phthalic acids to give the corresponding substituted pentacenediones; (4) reducing the substituted pentacenediones to give the corresponding substituted pentacenediols; and (5) dehydrating the substituted pentacenediols to form the corresponding substituted pentacenes. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cphthalic acidxe2x80x9d refers to terephthalic acid (1,4-benzenedicarboxylic acid), isophthalic acid (1,3-benzenedicarboxylic acid), and combinations thereof.
The step of combining at least one substituted benzene with pyromellitic dianhydride (benzene-1,2,4,5-tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride) or a derivative thereof (for example, dimethyl 2,5-bis(chlorocarbonyl)terephthalate) to form substituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acids can be represented by the following general scheme: 
wherein each R (that is, each of the groups R1 through R8) is independently selected from the group consisting of electron-donating groups, halogen atoms, hydrogen atoms, and combinations thereof. Preferably, each R is independently selected from alkyl groups, alkoxy groups, thioalkoxy groups, halogen atoms, hydrogen atoms, and combinations thereof. More preferably, each R is independently selected from alkyl groups, alkoxy groups, hydrogen atoms, and combinations thereof. Even more preferably, each R is independently an alkyl group or a hydrogen atom. Most preferably, each R is independently methyl, n-hexyl, n-nonyl, n-dodecyl, n-octadecyl, sec-butyl, 3,5,5-trimethylhexyl, 2-ethylhexyl, or a hydrogen atom. Preferably, R2 and R6 (or R2 and R7) are moieties other than hydrogen while hydrogen comprises the balance of the R groups. In addition, R2 and R6 preferably are moieties other than hydrogen for the substituted bis(benzoyl)terephthalic acid and R2 and R7 preferably are moieties other than hydrogen for the substituted bis(benzoyl)isophthalic acid.
Reactions of this type (electrophilic aromatic substitution reactions) are known and have been described, for example, by Diesbach and Schmidt in Helv. Chim. Acta 7, 648 (1924); by Mills and Mills in J. Chem. Soc. 101, 2200 (1912); by Philippi in Monatshefte fuer Chemie 32, 634 (1911); by Philippi and Seka in Monatshefte fuer Chemie 43, 615 (1922); by Philippi and Auslaender in Monatshefte fuer Chemie 42, 1 (1921); and by Machek in Monatshefte fuer Chemie 56, 130 (1930). Preferably, the reaction is carried out in the presence of an inert solvent and an amine base in order to keep the reaction mixture fluid and to decrease the amount of rearrangement of the substituents on the aromatic ring during the reaction. Examples of useful inert solvents include 1,2-dichloroethane, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, carbon disulfide, nitrobenzene, and nitromethane. Examples of useful amine bases include tertiary amines such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, and 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO). If desired, the reaction mixture can be agitated and/or heated.
Representative examples of substituted benzenes that can be used to prepare the substituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acids include mono- and dialkoxybenzenes; mono- and dithioalkoxybenzenes; mono- and dihalobenzenes; and mono-, di-, tri-, and tetraalkylbenzenes (for example, toluene, hexylbenzene, nonylbenzene, dodecylbenzene, sec-butylbenzene, p-xylene, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene, 3,5,5-trimethylhexylbenzene, 2-ethylhexylbenzene, and 1,2,3,4-tetramethylbenzene).
Alternatively, the substituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acids can be prepared by reaction of pyromellitic dianhydride or a derivative thereof with a substituted aromatic organometallic reagent (for example, an aryl magnesium halide or an aryl lithium compound).
The resulting substituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acids can be reduced to the corresponding substituted bis(benzyl)phthalic acids via reduction methods known in the art. For example, the reduction can be accomplished by using either zinc and aqueous ammonium hydroxide (preferably, with agitation) or catalytic hydrogenation with, for example, palladium or platinum on carbon at, for example, about 2 to 3 atmospheres (preferably, by catalytic hydrogenation; more preferably, by catalytic hydrogenation with palladium on carbon) as shown, for example, below: 
wherein each R (that is, each of the groups R1 through R8) is as defined above for Scheme A. If desired, the substituted bis(benzoyl)terephthalic acids can be separated from the substituted bis(benzoyl)isophthalic acids by methods commonly used in the art (for example, by recrystallization, trituration, or chromatography) before the reduction reaction is carried out (or, alternatively, the resulting substituted bis(benzyl)phthalic acid isomers can be separated thereafter).
The cyclization step of the process can be accomplished via intramolecular Friedel-Crafts cyclization of the substituted bis(benzyl)phthalic acids to form the corresponding substituted pentacenediones (the substituted 7,14-dihydropentacene-5,12-diones and the substituted pentacene-5,7(12H,14H)-diones; hereinafter, the xe2x80x9c5,12-dionesxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9c5,7-dionesxe2x80x9d).
The use of acid catalyzed Friedel-Crafts cyclization to form cyclic ketones is well known in the literature and has been described, for example, by Premasagar et al. in J. Org. Chem., 46(14), 2974 (1981); by Allen et al. in Tetrahedron, 33(16), 2083 (1977); and by Hulin et al. in J. Org. Chem., 49, 207 (1984). These reactions can generally be carried out at about 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. in the presence of a strong acid such as concentrated sulfuric acid, fuming sulfuric acid, polyphosphoric acid or anhydrous hydrofluoric acid. For example, unsubstituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acid will form the corresponding tetrone when heated to 100xc2x0 C. with concentrated sulfuric acid for several hours.
However, both substituted bis(benzoyl)phthalic acids and substituted bis(benzyl)phthalic acids are usually unreactive under these conditions. It appears that in general the intramolecular Friedel-Crafts cyclization of these substituted compounds cannot be readily accomplished with the strong acids that are typically used for this type of reaction. It has been discovered, however, that Friedel-Crafts cyclization of substituted bis(benzyl)phthalic acids to form the corresponding substituted pentacenediones can be accomplished using an acid composition comprising trifluoromethanesulfonic acid as shown, for example, below: 
wherein each R (that is, each of the groups R1 through R8) is defined as above for Formula II, with the clarification that preferably R2 and R6 are moieties other than hydrogen for the substituted 5,12-dione (and that R2 and R7 are moieties other than hydrogen for the substituted 5,7-dione).
The cyclization reaction can be carried out at room temperature or, optionally, at elevated temperatures (for example, a temperature in the range of about 20xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.) and, preferably, with agitation of the reaction mixture. The trifluoromethanesulfonic acid can be used alone or in combination with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, or a perfluoroalkanesulfonic acid of higher molecular weight than trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, or a neutral solvent that will not react with trifluoromethanesulfonic acid (for example, a hydrocarbon solvent, a chlorinated solvent such as methylene chloride or a fluorinated solvent) or a Lewis acid (for example, antimony pentafluoride).
The resulting substituted pentacenediones can be reduced and dehydrated to give the corresponding substituted pentacenes. Good yields can usually be obtained by, for example, a sodium borohydride reduction procedure, as shown, for example, below: 
wherein each R (that is, each of the groups R1 through R8) is defined as above for Reaction Scheme C.
Treatment of the diones with sodium borohydride in solvent, such as alcohol(s) or ether(s) (preferably, diglyme) or a combination thereof, preferably followed by addition of methanol and then treatment with additional sodium borohydride gives the corresponding substituted diols. The diols can then be dehydrated to substituted pentacenes by treatment with an acid (for example, hydrochloric acid), preferably with application of heat (for example, heating to about 50xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.) and agitation. Suitable acids include, for example, acetic acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, hydroiodic acid, hydrobromic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, and trifluoromethanesulfonic acid. Optionally, the diols can first be treated with a weak acid, such as acetic acid, followed by treatment with a stronger acid, such as hydrochloric acid.
Benzoacenes can be prepared by any known method, for example, as described in E. Clar, Polycyclic Hydrocarbons, Vol. 1, Academic Press (London and New York) and Springer-Verlag (Berlin, Gottingen and Heidelberg), 1964, which depicts 1,2-benzopentacene and 1,2:3,4-dibenzopentacene at pages 436-446.
If desired, the resulting substituted acenes can be purified one or more times by standard methods such as recrystallization, sublimation, trituration, continuous extraction, chromatography, or a combination thereof. Purification can be accomplished by sublimation, for example, using a 3-zone furnace (e.g., a Thermolyne 79500 tube furnace, available from Barnstead Thermolyne, Dubuque, Iowa) at reduced pressure under a constant flow of nitrogen gas.
The organic semiconductor layer can be provided in the OTFT of the invention by any useful means, such as for example, vapor deposition, spin coating, and printing techniques including transfer printing.
Self-Assembled Monolayer
The self-assembled monolayer (SAM) is interposed between the gate dielectric and the organic semiconductor layer. The monolayer is a product of a reaction between the gate dielectric and a precursor to the self-assembled monolayer.
Self-assembled monolayer precursors provide molecules that form a self-assembled layer, typically a monolayer, on the target surface. Self-assembled thin layers are often prepared by coating a substrate of interest in a dilute solution of the self-assembling precursor or by exposure to a vapor phase containing the precursor, and allowing layer formation to proceed. The precursor molecules form a molecular layer on the substrate with the reactive groups attached to the dielectric surface. Once formed, the layer does not redissolve in the solvent from which it was deposited.
Generally, materials that form crosslinks independently of monolayer formation that may be in competition with the adsorption or bonding reaction to the gate dielectric, such as trifunctional silanes, are not desired for the monolayer precursor of the present invention. However, materials that have functional groups effective to bond to the gate dielectric and have other groups that may form crosslinks after formation of the SAM can be used.
The monolayer precursor comprises a composition having the formula:
Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zn,
wherein X is H or CH3;
Y is a linear or branched C5-C50 aliphatic or cyclic aliphatic connecting group, or a linear or branched C8-C50 group comprising an aromatic group and a C3-C44 aliphatic or cyclic aliphatic connecting group;
Z is selected from xe2x80x94PO3H2, xe2x80x94OPO3H2, benzotriazolyl (xe2x80x94C6H4N3), benzotriazolylcarbonyloxy (xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)C6H4N3), benzotriazolyloxy (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C6H4N3), benzotriazolylamino (xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C6H4N3), xe2x80x94CONHOH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94COSH, xe2x80x94COSeH, xe2x80x94C5H4N, xe2x80x94SeH, xe2x80x94SO3H, isonitrile (xe2x80x94NC), chlorodimethylsilyl (xe2x80x94SiCl(CH3)2), dichloromethylsilyl (xe2x80x94SiCl2CH3), amino, and phosphinyl;
and n is 1, 2, or 3 provided that n=1 when Z is xe2x80x94SiCl(CH3)2 or xe2x80x94SiCl2CH3.
Herein, the reaction between any gate dielectric and a functional group within the self-assembled monolayer precursor is preferably a bonding interaction (e.g., covalent or ionic). Herein, a self-assembled monolayer refers to a mono-molecular layer on the order of about 5 Angstroms (xc3x85) to about 30 xc3x85 thick.
In preferred embodiments, Y can be a saturated aliphatic group, an unsaturated aliphatic group, a saturated cyclic aliphatic group, and an unsaturated cyclic aliphatic group, or a combination thereof, each of which may be linear or branched.
The monolayer precursor may comprise a linear or branched phosphonoalkane having from 5 to 50 carbon atoms, more preferably 6 to 24. The monolayer precursor may comprise a composition of the formula:
xe2x80x83CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94PO3H2,
wherein m is an integer from 4 to 21.
Particular examples for the monolayer precursor include 1-phosphonooctane, 1-phosphonohexane, 1-phosphonohexadecane, and 1-phosphono-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane.
One member of a class of branched hydrocarbon monolayer precursors useful in the practice of the present invention is 1-phosphono-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane. Other members of this class include 1-phosphono-2-ethylhexane, 1-phosphono-2,4,4-trimethylpentane, and 1-phosphono-3,5,5-trimethylhexane. The 1-phosphono-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane can be prepared from a commercially available allylic alcohol precursor by reduction of the alkene double bond, conversion of the alcohol to the corresponding bromide, and then conversion of the bromide to the corresponding phosphonic acid. More specifically, 1-phosphono-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane can be obtained by reducing 3,7,11,15-tetramethyl-2-hexadecen-1-ol to 3,7,11,15-tetramethyl-1-hexadecanol, converting the 3,7,11,15-tetramethyl-1-hexadecanol to 1-bromo-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane, and then converting the 1-bromo-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane to 1-phosphono-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane. These synthetic transformations are accomplished using materials and methods familiar to those skilled in the art. Starting materials other than 3,7,11,15-tetramethyl-2-hexadecen-1-ol and individual reaction sequences other than that described above may also be used to synthesize 1-phosphono-3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecane, as well as other members of this class of branched hydrocarbon monolayer precursors, and the specifically exemplified monolayer precursor and method of preparation should not be construed as unduly limiting.
The self-assembled monolayer precursor is provided on the gate dielectric by any known method. For example, the precursor can be provided through a process such as spray coating, spinning, dip coating, gravure coating, microcontact printing, ink jet printing, stamping, transfer printing, and vapor deposition. The self-assembled monolayer precursor is allowed to interact with the gate dielectric surface. The interaction or reaction may be instantaneous or may require time, in which case increasing the temperature can reduce the necessary time. When a solution of the self-assembled monolayer precursor is provided on the gate dielectric layer, the solvent is removed by a method compatible with the materials involved, for example by heating. Any excess monolayer precursor is typically rinsed away before deposition of the organic semiconductor. In a preferred embodiment, the SAM is provided by the steps consisting essentially of coating the precursor, heating, and rinsing without further processing.
In one embodiment, the source and drain electrodes are provided adjacent to the gate dielectric before providing the monolayer precursor. Then, the monolayer precursor is provided. After the self-assembled monolayer is complete, the organic semiconductor layer is provided over the source and drain electrodes and over the self-assembled monolayer adjacent to the gate dielectric.
The organic thin film transistor (OTFT) of the present invention has one or more advantages over known organic thin film transistors. These advantages are apparent, for example, in charge-carrier mobility. The present invention provides OTFTs having a charge-carrier mobility better than a comparison OTFT not made according to the present invention and thus lacking the inventive self-assembled monolayer, but otherwise similar in every construction feature. The OTFT of the invention preferably has a charge-carrier mobility of at least about 25% better, more preferably at least about 50% better, and in some embodiments at least about 100% better, than the charge-carrier mobility of a comparison OTFT similar in every respect but lacking the SAM of the present invention. Such improvements in charge-carrier mobility are provided while maintaining other OTFT properties within desirable ranges. For example, the above-described improvements are obtained while providing a threshold voltage between about 25 and xe2x88x9225 V, a subthreshold slope below about 10 V/decade (absolute value), and an on/off ratio of at least about 104.
More specifically, in an embodiment comprising a substituted pentacene as the organic semiconductor, the invention provides an OTFT with a charge-carrier mobility at least about 0.2 cm2/Vs, more preferably at least 0.5 cm2/Vs, and even more preferably at least about 1.0 cm2/Vs. In some embodiments of the present invention, the charge-carrier mobility is above 2.0 cm2/Vs.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a p-type semiconductor OTFT having a threshold voltage of between about xe2x88x9225 and 25 V, preferably a threshold voltage of between about 0 and xe2x88x9210 V, more preferably between about 0 and xe2x88x925 V.
The invention provides an OTFT with a subthreshold slope below about 10 V/decade (absolute value), preferably a subthreshold slope below about 5 V/decade (absolute value), more preferably below about 2 V/decade (absolute value). The invention provides an OTFT with an on/off ratio of at least about 104, preferably at least about 105, more preferably at least about 5xc3x97105, and even more preferably at least about 106.
Various combinations of these properties are possible. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, the p-type semiconductor OTFT has a charge-carrier mobility of at least about 1 cm2/Vs, a negative threshold voltage, a subthreshold slope below about 5 V/decade, and an on/off ratio at least about 105.
Methods of Making an OTFT
The present invention also provides a method of making a thin film transistor comprising the steps of: (a) providing a substrate; (b) providing a gate electrode material on the substrate; (c) providing a gate dielectric on the gate electrode material; (d) providing a self-assembled monolayer (SAM) adjacent to the gate dielectric, the monolayer being a product of a reaction between the gate dielectric and a precursor to the self-assembled monolayer, the precursor comprising a composition having the formula Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zn, as described above; (e) applying an organic semiconductor layer as described above on the monolayer; and (f) providing a source electrode and a drain electrode contiguous to the organic semiconductor layer.
The organic semiconductor layer can be provided over or under the source and drain electrodes, as described above in reference to the thin film transistor article. The present invention also provides an integrated circuit comprising a plurality of OTFTs made by the process described above.
The present invention further provides a method of making an integrated circuit comprising providing a plurality of OTFTs as described above. Thus, the present invention is embodied in an article that comprises one or more of the OTFTs described. Such articles include, for example, radio-frequency identification tags, backplanes for active matrix displays, smart cards, memory devices, and the like. In devices containing the OTFTs of the present invention, such OTFTs are operatively connected by means known in the art.
The entire process of making the thin film transistor or integrated circuit of the present invention can be carried out below a maximum substrate temperature of about 450xc2x0 C., preferably below about 250xc2x0 C., more preferably below about 150xc2x0 C., and even more preferably below about 70xc2x0 C., or even at temperatures around room temperature (about 25xc2x0 C.). The temperature selection generally depends on the substrate and processing parameters known in the art, once one is armed with the knowledge of the present invention contained herein. These temperatures are well below traditional integrated circuit and semiconductor processing temperatures, which enables the use of any of a variety of relatively inexpensive substrates, such as flexible polymeric substrates. Thus, the invention enables production of relatively inexpensive integrated circuits containing organic thin film transistors with significantly improved performance.